publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
Suggested Readings
A growing body of literature exists on the subject of public diplomacy. This page is not intended to be a comprehensive resource list. Rather it highlights the most critical books and articles on subjects relevant to the study and practice of public diplomacy. Please feel free to add key texts that may have been overlooked. For a comprehensive resource list, please visit the CPD Library Cultural Diplomacy * Schneider, Cynthia (2003) Diplomacy That Works: Best Practices in Cultural Diplomacy. Center for Arts and Culture, Cultural Diplomacy Research Series. * Gelder, Melinda. (2006) Meeting the Enemy, Becoming a Friend: A Personal Journey and Challenge for All of Us to Become More Responsible Global Citizens. Boulder, CO: Bauu Press. * Feigenbaum, Harvey B. (2002) “Globalization and Cultural Diplomacy.�? Center for Arts and Culture, Art, Culture, and National Agenda Issue Paper. General * Waller, J. M. (2007). The Public Diplomacy Reader. The Institute of World Politics. * Manheim, Jarol B. (1994) Strategic Public Diplomacy and US Foreign Policy: the evolution of influence. New York: Oxford. * Kiehl, William P. (editor) (2006) America's Dialogue With The World, Washington, DC: The Public Diplomacy Council History of Public Diplomacy * Snow, Nancy. (2002) Propaganda, Inc.: Selling America's Culture to the World New York: Seven Stories Press. * Cull, Nicholas J. (1995) Selling War: The British Propaganda Campaign Against American "Neutrality" in World War II New York: Oxford. * Creel, George (1920) How We Advertised America: The First Telling of the Amazing Story of the Committee on Public Information That Carried the Gospel of Americanism to Every Corner of the Globe New York: Harper & Brothers. * Hunt, Michael (1987) Ideology and US Foreign Policy International Broadcasting * Dizard, Wilson P. Jr. (2004) Inventing Public Diplomacy: The Story of the U.S. Information Agency. Boulder, CO: Lynne Reinner. * Heil, Alan Jr. (2003) Voice of America. New York: Columbia University Press. * El-Nawawy, Mohammed & Adel Iskandar (2003) Al-Jazeera: The Story of the Network That Is Rattling Governments and Redefining Modern Journalism. Cambridge, MA: Westview Press. * Price, Monroe (2002) Media and Sovereignty: The Global Information Revolution and its Challenge to State Power Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. * Snyder, Alvin A. (1995) Warriors of Disinformation: How Charles Wick, the USIA, and Videotape Won the Cold War. New York, NY: Arcade Publishing. * Schulman, Holly Cowan (1990) The Voice of America: Propaganda and Democracy, 1941-1945. Madison: University of Wisconsin Press. Middle East * Djerjian Report (October 2003) Changing Minds, Winning Peace: A New Strategic Direction for U.S. Public Diplomacy in the Arab and Muslim World. Report of the U.S. Advisory Group on Public Diplomacy for the Arab and Muslim World. * Satloff, Robert (2004) The Battle of Ideas in the War on Terror: Essays on U.S. Public Diplomacy in the Middle East. Washington: Washington Institute for Near East Policy. * GAO Report (May 2006) US Public Diplomacy: State Dept. Efforts to Engage Muslim Audiences Lack Certain Communication Elements and Face Significant Challenges. United States Government Accountability Office. * Zöllner, Oliver (2006) 'A quest for dialogue in international broadcasting: Germany's public diplomacy targeting Arab audiences'. Global Media and Communication, 2(2): 160-182. East Asia *Joshua Kurlantzick (2006) China’s Charm: Implications of Chinese Soft Power. Carnegie Endowment. *Jorge Dominguez (2006) China's Relations with Latin America: Shared Gains, Asymmetric Hopes Harvard University. New Technology * Fulton, Barry (Ed.) (2002) Net Diplomacy I, II, and III a special series of the United States Institute of Peace's Virtual Diplomacy Series in which authors are invited to speculate on the naure of diplomacy in the year 2015. * Leonard, Mark (July 2005) "Going Public: Diplomacy for the Information Society." Foreign Policy Center, United Kingdom. Propaganda * Snow, Nancy (2004) Information War: American Propaganda, Free Speech and Opinion Control Since 9/11. New York: Seven Stories Press. * Kamalipour, Yahya R. and Nancy Snow (2004) War, Media and Propaganda: A Global Perspective. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. * Taylor, Phil (1996) Munitions of the Mind: War Propaganda from the Ancient World to the Nuclear Age. Manchester: Manchester University Press. Public Opinion * Entman, Robert M. (2004) Projections of Power: Framing News, Public Opinion, and US Foreign Policy. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Nisbet, Erik C., Matthew C. Nisbet, Dietram A. Scheufele, & James E. Shanahan (April 2004) “Public Diplomacy, Television News, and Muslim Opinion.�? Harvard International Journal of the Press/Politics. 9(2): 11-37. Rhetoric * Malone, Gifford D. (1988) Organizing the Nation's Public Diplomacy New York: University Press of America. Soft Power * Fraser, Matthew (2005) Weapons of Mass Distraction: Soft Power and American Empire New York: Thomas Dunne. * Nye, Joseph (2004) Soft Power: The Means to Success in World Politics New York: Public Affairs. *Rudderham, M.A. (2008) Middle Power Pull: Can Middle Powers Use Public Diplomacy to Mitigate the Image of the West? Toronto: YCISS. Category:new resource